My Dear Valentine
by XxDeafening.SilencexX
Summary: [My dear Valentine...] Gaara panicked, looking at the letter written and signed by Neji. Who was this Valentine? Why...why was Neji saying he loved her? He thought Neji loved him! NejiGaara, SasuNaru, Misunderstanding Valentine's Day.


Disclaimer: Neither Neji nor Gaara belong to me, nor do any other characters of Naruto.

A/N: Right, so this is dedicated to three people. Kat, 'cause she's my muse and I love her, plus Oraday-chan and Corvin-chan, because I love them too (and want them to update. –hinthint-). Let's see how this goes.

Warning: Enough fluff to choke on, I tell ya. Beware.

-----

_My dear Valentine,_

_You are the love of my life, you know. No one else can compare to you, and I'm so happy to be spending today with you. I love talking to you, kissing you, holding you, doing anything with you. It amazes me that I can achieve this degree of happiness – only with you, I guess. Never leave me, my love, because I'll never leave you. I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world. _

_Your love, _

_Hyuuga Neji_

Gaara's hands trembled, but with fear or rage, he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't see anything except this piece of paper with its horrible words, and Neji's signature at the bottom…it had to have been Neji's signature, though Gaara didn't want to accept it. Neji had written this…to someone named 'Valentine'…who _was_ she? It had to have been a she, because no self-respecting male would have the name Valentine, but Gaara had thought Neji liked guys…

He had thought Neji liked, no,_ loved_ him…

The redhead let the paper fall out of his hands back onto Neji's desk, his eyes dazed, his heart breaking. He'd been dating Neji for almost a year, and he'd been so happy! He had turned down the position of Kazekage the people of Sand had offered him, instead letting Kankuro take the job and moving to Konoha, so that he could be closer to Neji. The two of them had bought an apartment and were living together, and Gaara had thought…he'd believed that…

The redhead bit back a sob, trying to persuade himself that never once had he believed that Neji was _the one_, that he had believed that everything would be all right because he was in love, because Neji would protect him no matter what…

Of course Neji didn't love him. He was a demon, not fit to be loved, not by anyone, and certainly not by beautiful, perfect, Hyuuga Neji. Of course Neji would be cheating on him…

Suddenly the door to Neji's office opened, and Gaara looked up, staring into his (boyfriend's, lover's, heartbreaker's) _roommate's_ white eyes. Neji looked as beautiful as always, of course, and he was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands and a small smile on his face. Gaara's heart clenched, wondering how long Neji had been deceiving him.

The Hyuuga looked up, surprised at finding Gaara in his office, but not displeased. Though…why was Gaara looking at him like that? Why did he look as if Neji had betrayed him? "Gaara?" he questioned quietly, wondering what was wrong. To Neji's consternation, his redhead burst into tears, flinging a piece of paper at him while running out of the room. Neji tried to stop him, to find out why Gaara was doing this, but the redhead slipped through his hands, racing out of their apartment.

Neji frowned, laid the roses on his desk, and picked up the piece of paper Gaara had flung at him off of the floor. After reading it, he only grew even more puzzled. It…was his Valentine's Day card for Gaara, or letter really, since he didn't really think Gaara would have liked a pink and girly declaration of love (and besides, Neji had too many bad memories concerning fangirls and Valentine's Day). So he had only written a simple letter, but how could it have incited Gaara to tears? And…they hadn't really looked like tears of joy, either. Neji stared at the piece of paper in his hands, confusion only mounting. Oh well, only one thing to do.

Neji walked briskly out of the apartment, activating his Byakugan and picking up Gaara's chakra signature, which the redhead hadn't bothered to hide. He picked up his pace now, determined to catch up to his lover and straighten this out. He was going to make Gaara's first Valentine's Day a good one!

As Neji came closer and closer to the border of Konoha, his brow furrowed in worry. Gaara wouldn't have gone back to Sand, would he? Without an explanation, without saying _anything_ to Neji? It was inconceivable, but then, nothing was impossible when it came to Gaara.

But Neji was reassured when Gaara's path veered off a few feet before he came to the main gate in and out of Konoha. He was about to follow the new trail, but a voice called out near him.

"Neji!" The Hyuuga halted in his tracks and whipped around, body tense and ready-to-fight. He only relaxed when he saw it was Naruto calling to him, with Sasuke following behind. They were wearing their jounin gear, which meant that Tsunade had instructed them to guard the main gate today.

"What, Naruto?" Neji's voice might've been a little harsh, but then, he wasn't feeling very happy right now, chasing after his lover on _Valentine's Day_, of all things.

"I just saw Gaara run by, Neji. He sprinted off when he saw me and Sasuke, and he was only here for a second, but I saw that he was crying! What happened?"

"I don't know, Naruto." Neji said tersely. "I'm running after him because I want to find out. He just burst out sobbing and ran away…"

"Then get going!" Naruto encouraged, waving his arms about. "Don't just stand there!" Neji nodded and ran off again, following Gaara's chakra signature to a somewhat familiar house. Neji stood in front of Shikamaru's house, wondering just why Gaara had run _here_. As far as he knew, the redhead didn't really know the lazy genius that well…did he? But then Neji remembered, and breathed a sigh of relief. Gaara's older sister was dating Shikamaru and had come to Konoha for Valentine's Day. Of course Gaara would run to his sister for comfort…there was still the question of what had upset him in the first place, but Neji would soon find that out.

He rang the doorbell, and in a moment was confronted by a busty blonde known as Sabaku Temari, Gaara's older sister. Her eyes widened when she saw Neji, out of breath and Byakugan activated, but she let him in.

"Where's Gaara?" he asked, wasting no time, and glaring when the blonde stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"In the guest bedroom," she answered, "crying his heart out and flooding the room with his sand. What did you do, Hyuuga?" The last question was accompanied with a glare of her own.

"I don't know!" Neji said furiously. "I didn't do anything, but I want to make it right! Now get out of my way and let me see him!" After a few more seconds of the HyuugaFamilyGlareOfDeath™, Temari backed down and let him through. Neji immediately went into the room that sand was leaking out of, opening and closing the door. The sight before him wrenched his heart. His little Gaara was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest as tears rapidly came out of his poor eyes, which were closed. His sand was swirling around him, never staying still, as if symbolizing his tumultuous emotions.

"Go away, Temari." the redhead croaked out. "Just leave me alone – I told you I'd talk to you later!"

"I'm not Temari…" Neji whispered, and all he saw was Gaara's startled green eyes before the sand encased him and he couldn't see anything at all. "Gaara?" he questioned quietly, turning around slowly.

A sniffle reached Neji's ears, and the sand dissipated slowly. When it was all gone, Gaara was standing in front of him, tears gone, but Neji still wanted to hug him and kiss him and make it all better. He reached out, and frowned when Gaara flinched away. "Gaara?" he asked again. "What's wrong?"

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Neji's eyes widened, and he took an involuntary step back.

"W-What? I have never cheated on you, Gaara? What would make you think that?"

"I read the letter!" Gaara spat out. "I know you have someone else!"

He was referring to the Valentine's Day letter, Neji presumed. "But Gaara! That letter was for you!"

"What do you mean?" Now Gaara was confused, though he refused to let _any _sort of hope in. That…that letter couldn't have possibly been addressed to him! "My name isn't Valentine!"

Gaara watched with apprehension as understanding filled Neji's eyes, and a warm smile filled his features. Neji held his arms out, and Gaara wanted to run into them, to be reassured by Neji's presence. Neji walked closer and Gaara was frozen in place, like a frightened animal wanting to bolt but not being able to. Finally, Neji's arms enveloped the redhead, and the two of them visibly relaxed. Gaara's sand fell to the ground and flowed back into his gourd, which was resting on the side of the bed.

"Silly Gaara." Neji whispered. "Don't you know the meaning of Valentine's Day?"

Gaara looked up (so vulnerable) and shook his head slowly. "What's Valentine's Day?"

"It's a day that you spend with the one you love, when show them how much you love and appreciate them." Neji saw Gaara's eyes fill with pain (could he still think that there was someone else?) and rushed to clarify. "And the one you love is your Valentine. So you're my Valentine, and I'm yours. I hope. So that letter was for you…you're the love of my life, Gaara. I wouldn't be happy with anyone else." And Neji smiled again, and Gaara timidly smiled back, and leaned forward, his lips brushing Neji's cheek as he whispered,

"I love you, my Valentine."

-----

Omake – SasuNaru

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on with Neji and Gaara…" Naruto mused, oblivious to the jealous spark in Sasuke's eyes (or acting oblivious. Who knew?). They were back to standing guard outside the gate, since bad guys wouldn't quit even if it was Valentine's Day, and Naruto was getting a kick out of annoying his boyfriend of 2 years.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms, trying to mask his annoyance.

"No, really, Sasuke! I worry for them. I mean, I care for both Gaara and Neji, and I hope they can be ha-" In a second Sasuke had captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss, silencing him.

When they had broken apart, Sasuke told the blonde, "Naruto, today is Valentine's Day. Today is not Worry-About-Other-People's-Relationships Day. Today is Worry-About-Your-Own-Damn-Relationship-And-Pamper-Your-Boyfriend Day, got it?"

Naruto grinned at their closeness. "I actually label today One-Of-The-Three-Days-I-Get-To-Kiss-Sasuke-In-Public, ya know? Because it is."

"Hn." On the outside, Sasuke was smirking, but inside, he was smiling. And Naruto always looked for the inside.

-----

.:Where are you, my Valentine?:.


End file.
